pttrfandomcom-20200213-history
Beneath
Beneath is a new game mode for Paint The Town Red. It's described as a rogue-like dungeon crawler with RPG elements, complete with character progression and multiple endings. It released in Ver. 0.9.0 on November 26, 2019. This game mode consists of the player going into procedurally generated levels and defeating a variety of enemies with many new weapons. There are new powerups respective to 5 playable classes (Brawler, Spectre, Warlock, Vanguard and Corrupted). As you progress, you collect 3 different currencies. Gold is to buy items and weapons on your current run. Energy and Shards are used to buy permanent upgrades that last throughout your runs. Beneath takes place in several generated themed levels and if you take too long in one, an invincible enemy called the Pursuer will chase you down and kill you. While it can be avoided, it is best to try to exit the level when it begins hunting you down. Plot The player begins by descending into the Facility, assuredly from the surface, 600 metres below sea level. The player chooses a class, before entering the elevator. Sent down into the Caves, the player makes their way through to the Crystal Caverns, then the Ruins. Encountering the first Elder God, the Necromancer, the player kills the Minions protecting him, then murdering the Elder God. After entering the iron maiden at the end, the player then reappears in the Facility, now with access to a new area. Setting down the elevator once again, the player finds an altar, with half of an artefact on it. Tasking the artefact, the player makes their way to a similar altar in the Crystal Caverns, and is transported to a bridge after connecting the pieces. Entering the portal, the player is then transported to the Islands, an alien like area with several monsters and a bottomless pit below. After entering a second portal through killing strong enemies, the player then finds the Aberration, a mass of tentacles fused into a single island. After killing the Aberration, the player is transported to the same place as after killing the Necromancer, once again entering the iron maiden, with new access to the level 2 access areas. Entering the caves again, the player travels to the first floor of the Ruins, and buys the Pursuer trap from the shop. Planting it and leading a Pursuer onto it, the player then finds the newly captured Pursuer in a cage in the facility. Grabbing a heart that has tried to squeeze out of the cage, the player then willingly or unwillingly attaches the heart to a twitching worker walking around. The worker attempts to enter the elevator, only to be shot as he has an unnidentified substance attached to him. The blood dripping down eventually creates and grows a bloody mass, which acts like an egg for the third elder god. The mass hatches, and the hatchlet leaves only bloody footprints behind. Finding the vines in one of the ruins floors bloody, the player finds a room with an invincible giant mage wrapped up in tendrils holding a staff. Luring the Pursuer into the mage in order to kill it, the player grabs the staff and is lead to a portal, which the player shoots with the staff to enter another bridge, which two virtual reality machines at the end. One containing the third elder god, the other made for the player. The player enters the Construct, a virtual reality world created by the Elder God. Killing every virtual reality enemy, the player then faces the Trickster, the third Elder God, who challenges him to a battle. Despite him being invincible, the player uses the construct to shrink him, creating turrets that blast the Trickster to pieces. Exitting the machine, the player finds the Tricksters real self lying half out the machine, bloody. The exit of the bridge leads to the second floor of the caves, somehow. Finding and killing one of the first 2 elder gods, the player finds that the closed door at the end is now open, and enters her final area, Fire And Blood, implied to literally be hell. Finding ancient weapons, the player uses these to kill the once invincible Pursuers. Going through Fire And Blood, the player eventually encounters the End, the final Elder God. After a long battle, the player finally kills the End, ending Beneath. Through the several bits of lore scattered around the Facility (especially through levels 1-3), the player can piece the past together: Humanity was mostly destroyed after the Elder Gods attacked them, eventually causing humanity to go somewhere in between Beneath. Past events (ranging from a Pirate Cove massacre from the early 1700’s to a Prison Riot from 1994) have affected how the events happened. Category:Gamemodes Category:Beneath